Herbology 101 for my Aunt
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: Neville/OC for my Aunt. Rated M for a reason.


A/N: This is for my Aunt Sam. I asked her who her favorite male character was and she said Neville, so this I came up with for her. She is in her seventh year and she is a student of Neville's at Hogwarts.

Herbology 101

"Ivanna can I speak with you after class please." Professor Longbottom asked as they finished their assignment.

"Of course sir." Ivanna said as politely as possible. Neville and Ivanna have been seeing each other since the second half of her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No one knew because they could both get into so much trouble, which for her was a turn on. Ivanna knew him asking her to stay after class is just a way to be alone with her and she didn't mind seeing as Herbology was her last class. After all of the other students left he locked and warded the door before walking over to her. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her against his chest. The music started out slowly than swelled as they waltzed around his classroom. Ivanna smiled up at him as he tightened his arms around her.

"So I saw your grades and I am very proud of you." Neville smiled down at her.

"Thank you, I keep them up so I can spend my extra time with you." Ivanna giggled and kissed him. He kissed her back as they spun around the room.

"So are we just going to dance today or were you thinking of something more?" He asked smiling down at her.

"Can you always read my mind?" Ivanna smiled.

"Only when we are alone and I know where your thoughts are headed." He smiled down at her before he leaned down and kissed her. Ivanna took his hand as they walked into his chambers. He spun her in a circle as the door closed behind him. She smiled up at him and kissed him as he held her close. The music changed as Ivanna pulled away and spun in a circle as she unbuttoned her school blouse. Neville smiled and watched her dance around his room to the music. As she danced she shed her clothes and kissed him before crawling into his bed. Neville chuckled as he stripped and climbed in next to her taking her in his arms. Ivanna kissed him as he lay between her legs.

"Professor Will you make love to me?" She asked kissing him. Neville chuckled and kissed her back.

"Of course I will my beautiful Ivanna." He smiled as he slid into her tight pussy. Ivanna moaned as he slid slowly in and out of her as the music drifted around them. She locked her ankles around his waist and let her knees fall against the mattress. Neville kissed her neck as he started pounding into her harder. Ivanna arched in his arms as she moaned.

"I love you." She moaned before she could stop herself. Neville smiled down at her and kissed her again."I love you too." He groaned as he felt her contract around him. Ivanna lifted her hips to his and kissed him slowly. Their bodies moved with the music that filled the room. Ivanna bit her lip as she felt the pleasure start to build in her stomach. Her entire body tightened with the need for release.

"Neville I'm getting close." Ivanna groaned as she arched off the bed again. Neville kissed her neck and chest as she rose and fell against him. He rolled so she was on top of him straddling his waist. She smiled and started to bounce against him. He grabbed her hips and together they set a pace that had Ivanna moaning in seconds.

"You feel amazing Ivanna." Neville smiled and ran his hands over her hips as her world exploded behind her closed eyes. Ivanna shuddered and swayed as she spiraled down. He rolled so he was on top of her again and started to pound his cock into her pussy as fast as he could. Ivanna's arms tightened around his shoulders as he nibbled on her ear. Her nails bit at his back as she arched against him. His hand slipped down her stomach and his fingers danced on her clit as she tightened around him once again.

"Come with me." Ivanna moaned as her body trembled. Neville kissed her slowly as his cock slid in and out of her pussy. His body started to shake with his climbing orgasm and he rubbed her clit faster. As they fell over the edge into bliss together Ivanna screamed his name.

"I love you so much Ivanna." Neville panted as he held her close to him. She smiled up at him and kissed him.

"I love you too professor." She giggled and snuggled close to him. Neville kissed the top of her head and tightened his arms.

"Sleep my beautiful one; I will be here when you awake." He whispered as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: I finally finished it in time for my aunt to come see me. I hope she likes it seeing as it took me almost a year to write it. Review please!


End file.
